A recaida de Booth
by Dean Lucas Scott
Summary: Após os acontecimentos vindouros do episódio 100 de Bones. PT
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo Um

_Brennan e Booth no consultório do Dr. Sweets…_

_Brennan POV_

Sweets: Wow! – Exclama ele, ao ouvir a conclusão de como eu e o Booth nos encontrámos pela primeira vez.

Booth: Depois, quando nos voltámos a encontrar – Booth olha na minha direcção, com um sorriso de orelha a orelha – eu declarei-me a ti, Bren, e tu aceitaste…

Brennan: Não, não foi isso que aconteceu – replico eu ao abanar a cabeça, confusa. – Tu não voltaste a tocar no assunto porque eu fiquei tão zangada contigo por tu fazeres o que fizeste e ainda mais por não voltares a falar no assunto. Até foi preciso encurralares-me no aeroporto para eu me dignar a falar comigo, não te lembras? – Pergunto-lhe.

_De repente o seu olhar torna-se vazio, como se estivesse vidrado, não passando uma palavra sequer pela sua boca aberta, sem nenhum membro do seu corpo se mover um centímetro que fosse. E, como se nada se estivesse passado, os seus olhos tornaram-se calorosos e afáveis novamente. _

Booth: O que é que se passa, o que é que estamos a fazer aqui? – O seu olhar recai sobre Sweets. – O que é que estás aqui a fazer? Quem é que ficou a tomar conta do bar!? – Inquere ele, olhando em redor, enquanto um único pensamento ocupava a minha mente:

_Oh não._

Booth: Que roupas são estas?

_Neste momento eu olho para Sweets enquanto este olha para mim. Identifico um reflexo do medo e da confusão que sinto no meu intimo reflectido no seu olhar. _

Brennan: Tu disseste que ele estava recuperado! – Exclamo eu num repentino ataque de fúria.

Sweets: Estava… As recaídas são normais neste tipo de situações, quando um paciente passou pelo que ele passou…

_Eu interrompo-o. _

Brennan: Mas ele parecia estar bem. Quer dizer, nós vimos um palhaço pouco depois de eu voltar e o Booth não o odiou, muito pelo contrário. Ele atende o telefone com a mão errada, sobe as escadas com o pé contrário, esqueceu-se de como se reparava um cano, não conseguia disparar bem a arma e quando a repórter japonesa me veio entrevistar ele não percebeu o sotaque, apesar de ter passado algum tempo no Japão e até ter aprendido a falar um pouco da sua língua. – Listei todos os sintomas que tinha identificado ao longo dos últimos meses, a uma velocidade extraordinária e quase imperceptível de se perceber o que dizia. – Mas…

_Estúpida, estúpida, estúpida! Tinha os sinais todos à minha frente e não fui capaz de os ligar, de os conectar… Estúpida! Para um génio, Brennan, às vezes consegues ser uma idiota!_

Sweets: Não se preocupe, Dr. Brennan, eu vou tratar de ver o que se passa, eu vou tratar de o voltar a por como antes… – Promete Sweets, uma promessa sem sentido, como poderia ele saber? Limitando-me a abanar a cabeça, olhando para Booth que nos tinha estado a observar.

Booth: O que é que se passa comigo? – Inquere Booth, o meu Booth, olhando-me com olhos suplicantes, com medo a moldar-lhe a voz.

Brennan: Eu… Eu não sei – é tudo o que consigo dizer, enquanto sinto as lágrimas a aflorarem-me aos olhos.

_Não sei…_


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo Dois

_Uma semana depois das memórias do coma ressurgirem; consultório do Dr. Sweets._

_Booth POV _

Sweets: Por aquilo que pude observar ao longo desta semana, a tua personalidade enquanto estavas em coma não se voltou a sobrepor à tua personalidade real, aqui – Conclui Sweets.

Booth: Isso, eu sei. Temos estado juntos durante toda a semana. O que eu quero saber é qual é a razão – esclareço. – Em linguagem simples – reforço eu.

_Embora não aconteça tantas vezes como dou a entender à Bones, mas às vezes não percebo nada do que o Sweets dizia, ao ponto de às vezes me perguntar se falamos de facto a mesma língua. _

Sweets: Claro. Nesta semana não nos cruzámos com a Dr. Brennan, a pessoa com que ambos, mas mais relevante, tu estavas aquando do ressurgimento. Isto revela que existem assuntos relacionados com a Dr. Brennan que não estão resolvidos, que tu recalcas e tentas suprimir. No teu sonho, tiveste uma amostra de como a tua vida poderia ser com a Dr. Brennan, algo que perdeste e tens saudades desse mundo. Se não encarares de frente os sentimentos que nutres pela Dr. Brennan, isto vai-se agravar até que a tua personalidade seja totalmente substituída por a do sonho e que tu, tal como te conheces, desapareças.

Sabes portanto, aquilo que tens a fazer e o que isso implica? – Inquere Sweets.

_Significa que tenho de a confrontar e encarar de frente as consequências que dai advirem. _

Booth: Sim… – Digo simplesmente, assentindo.

_Só espero não a magoar, senão ela nunca mais irá confiar em ninguém…_

* * *

_Um dia depois das memórias do coma ressurgirem; Gabinete da Dr. Brennan._

_Brennan POV_

Angela: Como é que estás, querida? – Questiona Angela ao entrar no meu gabinete.

Brennan: Bem…

Angela: Não, querida – afirma Angela ao abanar a cabeça – tu podes convencer toda a gente com essa conversa, mas não a mim. Olha para mim, Brennan – Angela obriga-me a olhá-la nos olhos e a sua cara é de espanto, surpresa e medo, ao encarar a minha. Os meus olhos marejados de lágrimas.

_Abraço-a e começo a chorar, envolta nos seus braços._

Angela: Querida…

Brennan: Quando ele… Foi como se o meu Booth tivesse desaparecido e então… E se eu o perco, Angela? Não suporto perde-lo outra vez… Sinto que ele pode desaparecer a qualquer minuto e que eu nunca verei os seus olhos calorosos de novo ou ouvirei o seu riso, pelo menos não da mesma maneira… Quando ele me olhou quando… Não era ele, eu…

_Não vou perde-lo, não o posso perder…_

Angela: Acalma-te querida, podes chorar tudo o que quiseres. Eu estou aqui. Vai tudo correr bem. Sei que agora pode parecer que não, mas vai.

_Mais uma vez, agarro-me aquelas palavras, aquela promessa sem sentido como se fosse tudo o que me restasse para acreditar, e choro._


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo Três

_Um dia depois da consulta de Booth com Sweets, apartamento da Dr. Brennan._

_Brennan POV_

Truz, truz, truz.

_Oiço tocar à porta. Pouso o artículo que estava a ler acerca de uns cadáveres humanos recentemente descobertos em África, que podem ser o nosso antepassado mais antigo que se conheça. Levantando-me com um esforço desnecessário. Não sabia quem era e não estava com muita paciência para ninguém neste momento, a não ser que…_

Booth: Bones! Sou eu, o Booth. Passei pelo laboratório e a Cam disse-me que tinhas vindo para casa. Abre-me a porta, por favor – a sua voz revelava alguma urgência fora do normal.

_Ao ouvir a sua voz, corro em direcção à porta, o meu coração a começar bater mais em resultado da adrenalina crescente que pulsava pelas minhas veias e aumentava os meus reflexos, como medo que algo de mal lhe tivesse acontecimento, mas também com um enorme alivio por ouvir a sua voz. _

_Abro a porta._

Brennan: Como é que correram as coisas com o Dr. Sweets? – pergunto, tentando disfarçar a falta de ar que sentia nos pulmões, derivado das emoções de que recentemente fora alvo.

_Mas Booth permanecer especado à porta, a olhar para mim enquanto eu lhe olho de volta, com um olhar expectante. Quando um pensamento relâmpago passou pela minha cabeça:_

_Outra vez não._

Booth: Temperance… – Desabafa Booth, como a um suspiro.

_Um sorriso caloroso se forma nos seus lábios e os seus olhos brilham, devido à dilatação das pupilas, um sinal muitas vezes interpretado como atracção sexual. Tomando-me nos seus braços. Apesar da sua reacção inesperada ao ver-me, eu sabia que era o _meu_ Booth. Gostando da forma como ele tinha encarado a minha presença. Apertando com força os meus braços à sua volta do seu corpo musculado e definido, sendo-me quase incapaz de por os meus braços à sua volta. Quase… e tal facto reconfortava-me._

Brennan: Isto significa que estás curado? Olha que da última vez que o Dr. Sweets assumiu tal coisa, isto aconteceu – Digo, quando o abraço acaba.

Booth: Bem… É por isso que estou aqui, há uma coisa que tenho de te dizer.

Brennan: Foi o Sweets que te mandou dizer, porque olha que já não confio muito nele.

Booth: Não foi algo que ele me disse para dizer, mas sim para fazer. Confia em mim, acho que ele desta vez está certo. Espero – acrescenta ele, mais para si do que para mim.

Brennan: Então é algo para fazer ou para dizer?

Booth: Não interessa. Deixa-me apenas falar, e depois podes replicar à vontade.

Brennan: É algo de que vou ou não gostar?

Booth: Não sei, é esse o motivo… Deixa-me só explicar – pede-me, fazendo-me um gesto que tinha vindo a reconhecer como: espera.

_Anui, curiosa sobre o que seria. _

Booth: Não me interrompas – pede-me, mais uma vez ao que eu assinto. – Desde que acordei do coma, há algo que te tenho vindo a querer dizer. Já tentei, mas fiquei com medo e nessa altura ainda não estava muito seguro dos meus sentimentos. Não te queria magoar nem queria ser magoado novamente. Pouco depois do nosso primeiro caso, depois de eu acordar do coma, eu disse-te que te amava, palavra que depois destorci para que significasse algo que não significava. Mas era a verdade. Eu amo-te, Temperance, a sério que te amo e eu precisava de te dizer o que sinto porque este fardo tem-me vindo a esmagar, a asfixiar.

Eu amo-te, Temperance – repete Booth mais uma vez, perante o meu espanto e surpresa que me haviam paralisado. – E quero que formemos um casal.

_Pela minha cabeça passam um variado tipo de respostas, sentimentos e emoções que provocam a aceleração do meu ritmo cardíaco, que fazem com que as paredes à minha volta parecessem estar a rodopiar, apesar do absurdo de tal pensamento._

Brennan: Preciso de pensar, Booth – digo, vomitando aquelas palavras de uma maneira quase inatingível. Booth, como se já soubesse o que eu iria fazer, afasta-se da porta enquanto eu a fecho à sua frente.

_Quando me encosto à porta, quase que oiço um dos seus suspiros e ainda um punho a esmurrar a parede_ _antes de não ouvir nada além de silêncio._


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo Quatro

_Algumas horas após a visita de Booth a Brennan, apartamento da Angela._

_Brennan POV _

_Hesito antes de bater à porta do apartamento da Angela. Respiro fundo, passavam apenas algumas horas da meia-noite, mais especificamente, três horas e quarenta e sete minutos. Respiro fundo e toco à porta, três vezes._

Truz, truz, truz.

_Espero, tentando meter as ideias em ordem, sem sucesso, ao que não estava particularmente habituada. A porta abre-se, revelando Angela num vestido de dormir cor-de-rosa. Se parecia surpresa por me ver, não o demonstrou. _

Brennan: Boa noite, Angela. Desculpa aparecer assim tão tarde mas…

Angela: Não faz mal – diz ela, interrompendo-me.

Brennan: Não estás com Wendell?

Angela: Não – responde ela com um abanar de cabeça, soltando uma breve gargalhada.

Brennan: Ou com o Hodgins? – Inquiro.

Angela: Não – responde Angela novamente, apresentando um sorriso forçado. – Mas entra, que falamos cá dentro.

Brennan: Claro – respondo, ao fazer o que Angela me disse.

_Oiço bater a porta atrás de mim._

Brennan: Há algum problema entre ti e o Hodgins? – Pergunto.

_Tinha achado estranho Angela ter respondido com um sorriso forçado quando eu pronunciei o seu nome._

Angela: Isso agora não importa, Brennan. Vieste cá por um motivo porque, apesar de apreciar a tua companhia, não costumas visitar-me a estas horas da noite…ou da manhã.

Brennan: Pois…

_Olho em volta, inspeccionando a casa de Angela que, apesar de simples, estava repleta de arte de diversos períodos e movimentos. Arte clássica, moderna, etc… Sendo muitos dos quadros, de sua própria autoria. Já lhe tinha muitas vezes aconselhado a abrir uma galeria, até me oferecera para lhe dar algum dinheiro de entrada, o que ela recusou, por algum motivo. Mas Angela disse-me recentemente que estava a pensar a fazer isso mesmo, com o dinheiro que lhe tinha dado pela sua comparticipação no meu livro. _

_Às vezes não a percebia muito bem, mas não era por isso que gostava menos dela._

_Inspiro e expiro fundo, descontraída e pronta a falar._

Angela: Espera! – Exclama Angela. – Vai indo para a sala que eu já lá vou ter com dois copos de vinho tinto – sugere Angela, ao dirigir-se para a sua cozinha.

_Eu aceno, dirigindo-me para a sala de Angela e sentando-me no sofá de três lugares que se situava a meio desta. Esperando…_

Angela: Já estou de volta – anuncia Angela, ao passar pela porta e entrega-me o meu copo de vinho.

_Dou um pequeno gole._

Brennan: Onde é que está o teu leitão, gostava de o ver – digo, tentando ganhar tempo ao olhar pela sala.

Angela: Parece que adquiri-lo vai ser um processo mais longo do que o previsto, mas o que importa é que está a salvo. Agora pára de empatar e conta-me o que se passa – replica.

_Nunca a conseguia enganar por muito tempo._

Brennan: O Booth foi lá a casa e…

_Dou outro pequeno gole de vinho._

Brennan: Confessou que gosta de mim… que me ama.

Angela: A sério?

_Eu aceno._

Angela: O que é que respondeste? Que também o amas, certo? – Retorque Angela, extática.

Brennan: Bem, eu disse-lhe que precisava de pensar. Porquê, achas que deva aceitar?

Angela: Ai, querida… – Angela olha para mim, revelando um olhar mais preocupado – O que eu acho não importa. Por mim tu terias tido muitos mais namorados, acredita – acrescenta ela com um sorriso, a sua expressão ficando mais séria, abanando a cabeça. – Tens de ver o que sentes aqui – Angela aponta para o meu coração – em vez de te guiares por aqui – e aponta para o meu crânio.

Brennan: Mas o coração apenas serve para…

_Mas, antes que eu pudesse continuar, Angela lança-me um olhar que vem geralmente acompanhado de um: _

_A sério? _

Brennan: Oh, metaforicamente, e o que é que isso significa? – Questiona.

_Ergo ambas as mãos em sinal de exaspero._

Angela: Tens de parar de querer racionalizar todas as tuas emoções e de te escudares de qualquer contacto emocional que faça o teu coração bater mais depressa ou sentir borboletas na barriga. Tens de aprender a confiar nas outras pessoas, a abrires-te ao mundo e deixar de ter tanto medo de sofrer, porque, se perderes esta oportunidade e o amares, podes perder a oportunidade de ser feliz, de teres uma família.

_Suspiro, de repente tomando consciência no meu íntimo de que Angela tinha razão, por muito ridículo que tal processo pudesse parecer. Sabendo exactamente o que tinha a fazer._

* * *

_Um dia após a visita de Booth a Brennan, consultório do Dr. Sweets._

_Booth POV _

_Estava sentado no consultório do Sweets há quinze minutos e este ainda não proferira uma palavra, permanecendo a olhar para mim com um olhar avaliador durante o tempo todo. Eu retribuindo com um olhar expectante. _

Sweets: Então, como correram as coisas com a Dr. Brennan? – Questiona Sweets.

_Finalmente!_

Booth: Não tenho a certeza…

Sweets: Confesso-lhe os sentimentos amorosos que sente em relação a ela, não foi?

Booth: Sim – assinto.

Sweets: Como é que ela reagiu?

_Suspiro._

Booth: Não sei, foi tudo muito confuso. Ela disse-me que precisava de pensar… – a expressão de Sweets torna-se mais animadora.

Sweets: Muito bem, pensar é bom. Sabe que não pode apressá-la.

Booth: Eu sei mas…

_Sweets interrompe-me._

Sweets: Você até mo disse uma vez, recorda-se? Agora tem que esperar que a Dr. Brennan _dirija_ a informação, que se conforme com os factos que você lhe providenciou e que delibere sobre os mesmos. Ela dir-lhe-á o que acha quando chegar o momento.

_Demoro um bocado a retorquir, questionando-me porque é que de repente parecia tudo tão mais complicado do que realmente era._

Booth: Mas eu pensava que estávamos com pressa…

_Sweets interrompe-me de novo, erguendo uma mão, como que não dando importância ao assunto._

Sweets: Tu só precisavas de tirar esse peso de cima de ti, de admitires tais sentimentos perante a Dr. Brennan. Encontravas-te num impasse emocional que permitia à tua versão do coma vir ao de cima. Agora existem dois acontecimentos passíveis de acontecer. Ou a Dr. Brennan reconhece os sentimentos que nutre por ti e dai resulta um final feliz ou decide racionalizá-los e ignorá-los, dai resultante um final não tão feliz. De qualquer das maneiras o impasse termina.

_Não tinha percebido nada do que Sweets me explicara._

Booth: Hum.

_Mas, pareciam-me que, de alguma forma ele estava a contar que a Bones gostasse de mim, o que eu não tinha a certeza de ser inteiramente verdade. Tinha de falar com alguém, alguém que a conhecesse quase ou tanto que eu._

* * *

_Algumas horas após a consulta de Booth e Sweets, gabinete da Angela._

_Booth POV _

_Espreito para dentro do gabinete da Angela, que estava a fazer uma reconstrução facial, portanto acho melhor não a incomodar e voltar mais logo, dando meia volta._

Angela: Olá Booth! Não entras?

_Volto-me para Angela._

Booth: Vinha falar contigo mas parece que estás ocupado, portanto volto daqui a pouco…

_Angela abana a cabeça, fazendo-me um gesto para me aproximar com a mão livre._

Angela: Posso estar ocupada mas – Angela faz um gesto depreciativo com a mão – o computador trata de metade do trabalho.

_Eu rio-me._

Booth: Então está bem, já que insistes… Eu admiti à Bones que gostava dela e…

_Angela interrompe-me._

Angela: Ela reagiu mal, certo?

_Fico impressionado pelo facto de Angela saber antecipadamente._

Booth: Como é que…?

Angela: A Brennan passou lá por casa hoje há noite e contou-me tudo.

_Claro._

Booth: Há, ela disse-te que foi um desastre completo? – Pergunto-lhe ao sentar-me no sofá.

Angela: Não diria que ela usou a palavra desastre, literalmente. Mas este lá perto. Ela estava mesmo muito desorientada, nunca a tinha visto assim.

_Não a devia ter pressionado!_

Booth: Ela deu-te alguma ideia do que vai fazer? – Pergunto.

_Aguardo a resposta durante alguns segundos até me começar a sentir impaciente, o que provoca gargalhadas a Angela._

Angela: Não sei, não estávamos a falar e de repente ela exclamou "Já sei", e saiu porta fora.

Booth: Hum…

_A Bones já tinha tomado uma decisão, só não sabia era qual seria e se eu iria ou não gostar da sua decisão. Mas, seja qual for, não me resta nada a fazer senão aceitá-la. Permaneço sentado no sofá durante alguns minutos, sobre o olhar atento de Angela._


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo Cinco

_Na noite em que Booth falou com Angela, apartamento do Booth._

_Booth & Brennan POV_

_Ando na direcção da porta, depois de apagar a televisão e ajeitar a roupa que usava junto ao corpo, esperando que fosse a Bones, tinha estado à espera desde que chegara do trabalho, e até ainda antes. Enquanto me encontrava no meu gabinete, só conseguia pensar na Bones a entrar pelo meu gabinete a dentro._

_Ao chegar junto da porta, vejo quem é, vendo Bones, separando-nos apenas uma porta. Sou repentinamente alvo de uma onda de nervosismo e ansiedade. Tento controlar-me o melhor que consigo, consciente de que Bones me espera do outro lado. Abrindo a porta, finalmente. _

_Ao ver Booth à minha frente, congelo, o meu coração começa a palpitar forte e rapidamente no meu peito, num reflexo físico do meu inconsciente estado mental. Olhamo-nos em silêncio durante um bocado, sendo Booth o primeiro a falar._

Booth: Olá, Bones.

Brennan: Olá Booth – dito isto, entro em sua casa.

_Ao fechar a porta, não deixo de pensar em como odeio esta situação, em como agora me é tão difícil encontrar as palavras certas para falar, quando antes era tudo tão simples entre nós. Já não conseguia suportar muito mais esta situação, de uma maneira ou de outra, tinha de por um fim a isto e talvez ai, tudo pudesse voltar a ser como antes._

Booth: Hum…

_Não, eu disse-lhe que esperaria, que esperaria até que esta tomasse uma decisão. Além disso, sei muito bem como não a posso apressar. Acalma-te Booth!_

Booth: Então, como é que vão as coisas?

_Ignoro a pergunta de Booth, dizendo o que tinha vindo dizer._

Brennan: Booth, desde aquele ontem que tenho pensado no que me disseste, fui falar com a Angela e decidi, melhor ainda, encontrei – mesmo se tal pareça parvo ou irracional – a resposta que buscava dentro de mim. Acho que sempre o soube e tive medo, tive medo que se tu soubesses, fugirias. Eu não posso mudar quem eu sou, mas ao que parece é assim que tu gostas de mim. E, embora não o perceba como um homem tão bom como tu possa gostar de alguém como eu, aceito-o.

_Sinto lágrimas a deslizarem dos meus olhos._

_Aproximo-me dela, limpando-lhe as lágrimas que começavam a resvalar dos seus olhos, aproximando a minha cara da dela._

Brennan: Acho que o que estou a tentar dizer é, que te amo, Seeley Joseph Booth. Amo-te, como nunca amei antes ninguém, tanto que me assusta…

_Beijo-a, sentindo lágrimas a aflorarem aos meus olhos, com um sentimento incomensurável de alegria a brotar de dentro de mim. Quando o beijo acaba, envolvo-a nos meus braços._

Booth: Também te amo, Temperance, e nunca, nunca te vou deixar. Nunca fugirei de ti, portanto, não é preciso que te preocupes com isso.

_Fecho os olhos, satisfeita com as suas palavras. Emergia num sentimento de felicidade e regozijo tal que me fazia esquecer qualquer problema. Sentindo um sentimento muito próximo de uma epifania, sabendo que finalmente, tudo estava como devia estar, de uma maneira que não consigo explicar e que se me contassem, eu diria que era mentira… _


End file.
